Makka na ito
by x.Nana.x
Summary: NejiHina.Días de escuela, a partir de la llegada de un aspirante a profesor en su clase Hinata experimentará la veracidad del dicho: “No todo es lo que parece”, y , que al desenterrar cierto secreto familiar cada vez será más prohibido aquél sentimiento
1. I

Naruto no me pertenece

_Naruto no me pertenece_

NA: ¡Hola! Jeje… ya sé que debería estar actualizando ciertos dos fics… pero fue imposible para mi no ponerme a escribir esto cuando las ideas tomaron vida en mi cabeza , ¡ya llevo tres capítulos escritos! XD

De todas formas, fue difícil decidirme a colgar el fic.

Será narrado tanto desde el punto de vista de Hinata como de el de Neji, ojala no haya distorsionado tanto sus personalidades y que mi nuevo estilo no sea tan malo XD

Eespero que les guste y entretenga.

Summary: Días de escuela, a partir de la llegada de un aspirante a profesor en su clase Hinata experimentará la veracidad del dicho: "No todo es lo que parece", y , que al desenterrar cierto secreto familiar cada vez será más prohibido aquél sentimiento que nació en su corazón.

Parejas: NejiHina, SasuSaku, LeeTen (por el momento)…¡Acepto peticiones :D!

¡Disfruten la lectura!

**

* * *

**

Makka na ito

**I**

_Según el mito, existe un hilo rojo e invisible que une a quienes están predestinadas a estar juntos, éste a veces se cruza y enreda con otros hilos provocando que nos topemos con muchas clases de personas hasta encontrarnos con la indicada, la que fue hecha especialmente para nosotros. A veces tenemos a ese ser especial tan cerca que el hilo se afloja y no nos permite darnos cuenta de que está ahí, justo frente a nuestros ojos. Otras, en cambio, está tan lejos que nos aprieta, insistente por acortar la distancia._

_Siempre me hicieron ilusión estas clases de creencias, el hecho de que en algún rincón del planeta se hallará mi otra mitad. Sin embargo, a pesar de creerlo sabía que en un mundo tan grande como éste sería prácticamente imposible encontrarlo._

_Pero el día en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron un halo de esperanza creció en mí, aquél lazo se tensaba alrededor de mí ser envolviéndome de nuevas sensaciones, llevándome hacia él sin importar todas las barreras que de repente tomaron forma frente a mí. Sólo pude desear que nuestro hilo rojo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlas._

… _etto..Estoy casi segura de que crees que son tonterías, pero…hoe, Neji, ¿Tú crees en el destino?_

_-×__-__×-_×_-_

_**Hinata's POV**_

Ese lunes no era muy diferente a los demás, luego de dejar a mi hermana Hanabi en su escuela, mi padre estacionó su auto frente al instituto al que yo asistía.

Le deseé un buen día y me dirigí a mi clase, mis amigas y compañeras, Ino y Sakura, me alcanzaron en el corredor y entablaron una animada conversación relatándome lo que hicieron en su fin de semana.

Yo asentía y respondía con monosílabos cuando era necesario, me era más cómodo escucharlas que ser el centro de atención, sus vidas parecían ser más interesantes que la mía, ellas eran amantes de las salidas a lugares extravagantes mientras yo era feliz leyendo un libro en el jardín. Sin embargo, el momento de que me preguntaran sobre mi fin de semana llegó, la pregunta era simple cortesía, era conciente de que se habían memorizado la respuesta; así de predecible era mi vida.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, apareció Sasuke-kun, novio de Sakura y compañero nuestro.

- Tenemos que hablar.- dijo mirando fijamente a Sakura.

Ella se despidió disculpándose con la mirada y se retiró junto a su novio hacia el patio del instituto.

- Esto no pinta nada bien.- murmuró Ino arrugando el ceño, una vez que los perdimos de vista.

Yo permanecí en silencio mientras continuábamos caminando, no me parecía bueno opinar sobre los asuntos de otros.

Al llegar al salón nos separamos yéndonos cada una a nuestros asientos.

Kiba-kun, quien se sentaba delante de mí, se giró y me saludo alegremente, yo le respondí con una sonrisa.

Él era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía y estaba muy agradecida por sus atenciones y amabilidad para conmigo, Kiba-kun había desarrollado una imagen de hermano protector o al menos así era como yo lo veía.

Nuestra plática también giraba en torno a su fin de semana, me habló sobre un concurso en el que inscribió a su Akamaru, su adorada mascota, pero su cachorro no logró ningún premio.

Yo lo animé diciéndole que no se rindiera, que Akamaru era muy mono y pronto alcanzarían un reconocimiento.

Kiba me dio la razón y sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus colmillos, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

En ese momento Kurenai-sensei entró pidiendo orden a la clase, Kiba-kun miró al frente y yo lo imité.

- A partir de hoy nos acompañaran tres practicantes.- anunció.

Nuestra maestra nos explicó que eran estudiantes aspirantes a ser profesores y que, estando a punto de graduarse, serían evaluados poniendo en práctica lo aprendido en nuestra clase.

- En resumen… tendremos tres profesores más.- dijo un compañero, Shikamaru-kun, con un tono extremadamente desganado.- Que problemático.

- ¡No puede ser!- se quejó otro, Naruto-kun, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.- Si con uno solo suspendo…

Todos reímos ante su comentario, pero al mirar a Naruto me percaté de la presencia de Sasuke, quien se sentaba a su lado, él ya había llegado mientras que el asiento de Sakura estaba vacío.

La profesora pidió orden nuevamente y todos callamos esperando conocer a nuestros nuevos senseis.

Esperaba no tener ninguna dificultad con ellos y que nuestra conducta no les complicara mucho su trabajo.

Pronto entraron tres personas al aula, una muchacha y dos jóvenes. Y, a pedido de la maestra, prosiguieron a presentarse.

- Mi nombre es Tenten, tengo 24 años y curso profesorado de Historia.- comenzó la chica del grupo, una sonrisa cordial acompañaba sus palabras. Ella era un poco más alta que yo y de tez trigueña, su cabello era castaño y se lo recogía en dos chonguitos, y sus ojos eran marrones almendrados.

- ¡¡Yo soy Rock Lee, tengo 24 y curso Literatura!! – gritó el siguiente, alto y de tez trigueña también, sus cabello al igual que sus ojos eran negros azabaches; tenía un corte en forma de casco y vestía totalmente de verde.

Parecía ser muy eufórico.

- Amegumo Neji, tengo 24 años y estudio profesorado de Cálculo.- el último se presentó educadamente y con voz monótona. Era alto y su piel tenía un poco más de color que la mía- yo poseo piel albina.- sus cabellos eran largos y castaños, y sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda.

Pero su mirada, sus ojos tenían algo más que en ese momento no me supe explicar, eran fríos pero a la vez profundos y enigmáticos.

Cuando él terminó de presentarse escuché muchos suspiros por parte de mis compañeras. Sin querer me fijé en Ino y ella al mirarme me guiñó un ojo y movió los labios para que yo los leyera.

_« Que guapo»_

Repetí mientras leía los movimientos, sólo al terminar la frase me di cuenta de su significado y me sonrojé rogando porque nadie me hubiera escuchado. Tuve suerte y al parecer fue así.

La profesora inició su clase de Literatura, así que el único que podía participar era el practicante Rock Lee.

A muchos les era cómico la manera tan ''intensa'' en que él recitaba los poemas para la clase, en cambio, a mi me dificultaba un poco seguir el sentido del poema, pero eso no es culpa del joven practicante si no más bien porque mis ojos se movían involuntariamente hacia donde se encontraba Amegumo-sensei.

Aunque me costó, pude fijarme en algo más que el par de esmeraldas en sus ojos, y así descubrí el peligroso parecido que aquél practicante tenía con mi padre y, su hermano gemelo, mi difunto tío Hizashi.

Estaba convencida, sus facciones, su semblante serio e inexpresivo y su cabello, lo llevaba de la misma forma que mis tradicionales parientes.

Claro, también estaban los detalles que despejaban esta teoría, el más evidente: Sus ojos.

En lo que a genética se refiere mi familia posee gen dominante, es casi imposible que un descendiente no heredara los ojos blancos que nos caracteriza.

Eso me convenció, pero no pude desechar la idea por completo. Amegumo Neji físicamente parecía tan igual y a la vez tan distinto a mi padre/tío.

Cuando decidí prestar verdadera atención a la clase noté que los versos habían sido interrumpidos.

Sakura por fin había entrado a clases, tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos hinchados y colorados. Había estado llorando.

Mi compañera cruzó unas palabras con Kurenai-sensei y se ubicó en su lugar. Pronto comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

Vi a Ino moverse inquieta en su asiento y escuché a Sasuke-kun soltar un bufido exasperado.

En cambio, la profesora miraba atentamente a los tres practicantes. Supuse que situaciones como ésas los ponían a prueba.

Parecía que la sensei Tenten iba a tomar cartas en el asunto, pero Lee-sensei fue más rápido y ya estaba inclinado frente a Sakura recitando palabras de ánimo sin preocuparse por bajar la voz.

En mi opinión, ese era un gesto muy gentil y supe que sería un buen profesor.

Pero por la cara de Tenten-sensei creo que ella no lo consideraba así, los miraba entrecerrando los ojos con ¿Enojo?

Ella no hizo mucho por disimular cuando jaló de la ropa de su compañero para sacarlo del lugar donde estaba, me sorprendió mucho la facilidad con que Tente-sensei cambiaba de animo, a Sakura la miraba con paciencia y comprensión en los ojos y a Lee-sensei lo fulminaba con la mirada haciendo que a éste le recorrieran sucesivos escalofríos.

Luego de una breve conversación en voz baja, ambas se levantaron. La practicante pidió autorización para salir del aula y Kurenai-sensei se la dio, pero antes habló.

- Hinata, acompáñalas.

Yo la miré confundida y luego dirigí una fugaz mirada a Ino. Ella era su mejor amiga, era la más indicada para acompañar a Sakura.

Sabía que Ino se moría por hablar con su protegida amiga, pero, a pesar de eso, me sonrió alentándome aunque la preocupación seguía presente en sus ojos celestes.

Me apresuré a obedecer la orden pero, con mi torpeza, mis pies se enredaron con la mochila de un compañero que estaba en el suelo.

Caí, pero pude amortiguar la caída poniendo todo mi peso en mi mano y rodilla izquierda; rápidamente Kiba-kun se levantó y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

- Tienes que ser más cuidadosa, Hinata.- me regañó con una sonrisa.

- Gra-gracias Kiba-kun.- le agradecí y sentí mis mejillas arder, supe que mi cara debía ser la envidia de un tomate.

Caminé cabizbaja hacia donde me esperaban mi compañera y la practicante, pero al pasar al lado del joven Amegumo me permití mirarle de reojo. Grave error.

El me estaba mirando y cuando sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes atraparon mi pálida mirada pude percibir el desconcierto y escepticismo que rompían su inexpresiva máscara.

Deseé retenerle la mirada y saber en qué estaba pensando, pero la timidez y la vergüenza me pudieron más y aparté el rostro ruborizándome de nuevo.

Al estar frente a la joven practicante traté de sonar natural y me presenté con una leve inclinación.

- Hyuga Hinata, mu-mucho gusto.

_-×__-__×-_×_-_

_**Neji's POV **_

- Rock Lee.

- ¡Presente!

- Tenten.

- Aquí.

- Amegumo Neji.

Asentí quedamente, aún sin entender porque Gai sensei pasaba lista cuando nos tenía a los tres en frente.

- ¿Estáis listos chicos? ¡Mirad que depende de vosotros mantener encendida la llama de la juventud de aquellos estudiantes!

- Genial… - murmuró Tenten en un intento de sonar sarcástica pero su voz se quebró y reveló su nerviosismo.

- ¡Lo estoy! ¡Sí que lo estoy! – Lee respondió eufóricamente y se tiró al suelo para hacer lagartijas. ¿Para qué? No lo sé.

- No Lee, no es momento de calentar.- le regañó Gai-sensei.- Ya casi es hora.

Yo solté un bufido, no encontraba el porqué a tanto drama, si se supone que esto es lo haremos, durante mucho tiempo, una vez que nos graduemos.

Resoplé nuevamente. Debo admitir que una parte de mí estaba ansiosa por empezar ya.

Luego de cuatro años de profesorado hoy debíamos poner en práctica lo aprendido, como practicantes en una escuela secundaria y bajo la tutela de los profesores titulares.

Con esto podría saber si verdaderamente tenía aptitudes para ser un buen profesor o, de lo contrario, si estos cuatro años habían sido una perdida de tiempo.

La campana avisó la hora de entrada, nos quedaba esperar a que todos los alumnos hayan entrado a sus aulas.

Me recosté contra la pared y cerré los ojos para meditar, no podía permitirme demostrar estar afectado, aunque lo estaba. No dudaba de mis conocimientos, volcar mis saberes a los pocos desarrollados cerebros de los críos que nos esperaban me tenía sin cuidado; lo que verdaderamente me preocupaba era mi tacto con ellos.

Sacudí la cabeza desechando esos pensamientos, si era apto, más que apto. Esto era lo que quería y estaba a un paso de conseguirlo.

- ¡Vamos Tenten! – la voz de Lee captó mi atención, animaba a Tenten, que repasaba una y otra vez sus apuntes. – Recuerda que estaremos juntos ¡Si hace falta yo te quemaré con mi fuego de la juventud! – repitió su monólogo y comenzó a trotar en su lugar.

- No, gracias.

- Eh, Gai.- Una mujer de cabellera desordenada color azabache se acercó a nuestro maestro.- Venid, que ya pueden empezar.

Él asintió y se giró a mirarnos, tenía la mandíbula apretada intentando contener sus lágrimas, sin éxito aparente.

-¡Gai-sensei, daremos lo mejor de nosotros! – escuché exclamar a Lee mientras me adelantaba, sabía que llorarían juntos mientras se fundían en un afectivo abrazo.

En seguida Tenten me acompañó, negando con la cabeza.

- Sólo son niños, sólo son niños.- se mentalizaba mi compañera cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta del aula de clases.

- Niños de último año.- le recordé con serenidad.

- ¡Ay, Neji! – me reprendió, había destruido toda su preparación psicológica. Iba a seguir regañándome pero al mirarme desechó la idea.- Eh…

- ¿Qué? – pregunté tranquilamente.

- Tu lentilla izquierda,- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.- acomódatela.- indicó pasándome un espejo de mano.

Mierda, eso era embarazoso, mientras colocaba nuevamente la lentilla verde en su lugar rogué porque Gai-sensei y Lee hubieran prolongado un poco más su momento emotivo.

- Unos azules te quedarían bien.- observó Tenten sonriendo cuando le devolví su espejo.- Pero, ¿Porqué verdes?

- Los de mi madre lo eran.- contesté secamente esperando que no continuase preguntando.

- Al igual que tu apellido…- susurró para sí misma, decidí dejarlo correr, ahora no me apetecía aconsejarle lo de meterse en sus propios asuntos.

- Muy bien chicos, entren.- nuestro tutor apareció detrás nuestro junto a Lee, mientras nos brindaba una sonrisa ridículamente luminosa.

Cuando entramos al salón de clases nos percatamos de las miradas expectantes de los alumnos, la profesora, Kurenai dijo se que se llamaba, nos instó a presentarnos y luego de eso dio paso a su clase de Literatura.

No hicimos la gran cosa, como era el campo de Lee sólo él podía participar, mientras Tenten y yo tomábamos nota y observábamos la conducta de los alumnos.

En ésas me encontraba cuando me fijé en uno de los primeros asientos, estaba vacío.

Me estaba preguntando por el ocupante de dicho puesto cuando una muchacha pelirrosa ingresó al lugar, dio una rápida disculpa a la profesora y se dirigió a su asiento.

Sus ojos estaban rojizos e hinchados, de tanto llorar seguramente. Ya me había olvidado lo melodramáticas que pueden ser las adolescentes…

La chica se tapó la cara con las manos retomando su llanto, pude notar la vista de la sensei sobre nosotros incitándonos a hacer algo, rápidamente miré a Tenten y ella asintió.

Habíamos acordado que lo más conveniente sería que ella hablara con la joven pero antes de que nos diéramos cuenta Lee se encontraba tratando de consolarla.

Le hablaba animadamente, como siempre, de la juventud y la rosada lo miraba confundida, al menos había dejado de llorar.

Lee sonrió triunfal cuando le sacó una sonrisa a la estudiante, aunque aún se encontraba inestable.

Tenten quería participar y de paso, también, hacer gala de sus celos alejando a Lee de la estudiante con su sutil tacto.- nótese el sarcasmo.-

Le ofreció a la muchacha la posibilidad de marcharse temprano a su casa pero la alumna se negaba, finalmente consiguió convencerla de salir a tomar un poco de aire y despejarse.

Entonces Kurenai-sensei llamó a otra alumna para que también las acompañara.

- Hinata, acompáñalas.

Una figura menudita salió de la fila del centro, intentó apurar el paso pero tropezó con una mochila que se encontraba en el piso, de inmediato otro alumno de mejillas tatuadas la ayudó a incorporarse.

- Gra-gracias Kiba-kun.- de sus labios salió una voz suave y melodiosa provocando que un extraño ardor se alojara en mi pecho al momento de escucharla.

Siguió caminando, esta vez con la cabeza gacha y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Al pasar a mi lado me percaté de algo que me dejó helado, en una pequeña fracción de segundo ella me había mirado de soslayo y al sentirse descubierta por mi mirada apartó la suya completamente avergonzada, pero eso me bastó para ver el color de sus ojos.

Blancos.

- Hyuga Hinata, mu-mucho gusto. - la escuché presentarse.

Ella tenía los ojos que yo debía ocultar y llevaba el apellido que me fue negado.

* * *

Aclaración: El apellido de Neji, Amegumo, significa: _Nube de lluvia._

Tomates? ¡Toda opinión cuenta!

¿Se imaginan a Neji con ojos verdes? O.o

Si quieren fotos de él, déjenme un review ;D


	2. II

Naruto no me pertenece

_Naruto no me pertenece_

Summary: Días de escuela, a partir de la llegada de un aspirante a profesor en su clase Hinata experimentará la veracidad del dicho: "No todo es lo que parece", y , que al desenterrar cierto secreto familiar cada vez será más prohibido aquél sentimiento que nació en su corazón.

Parejas: NejiHina, SasuSaku, LeeTen (por el momento)…¡Acepto peticiones :D!

NA: O.o Wow! Estoy sorprendida, me alegra tanto que les haya gustado el comienzo del fic ¡Gracias! (Nana rueda en el suelo) Wiii XD

Pronto colgaré en mi perfil una foto de Neji xD quedense tranquilas!

Y_ Makka na ito_ es el nombre de una canción del grupo Plastic Tree, habla sobre aquel lazo rojo del destino y me inspiró mucho n.n

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, ojala también les sea de su agrado. ¡Gracias otra vez!

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

****

Makka na ito

**II**

_-×-×-_×_-_

**_Hinata's POV_**

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Pero quién diablos se cree?! – Ino estaba furiosa, tanto que dio un golpe a nuestra mesa que hizo rebosar nuestras bebidas.

- Ino, trata de calmarte.- susurré, ya habíamos llamado la atención de todas las personas del bar.

- ¡Calmarme! ¿Cómo puedo calmarme cuando este...- las blasfemias se agolpaban en su boca, di gracias por que hubiera bajado la voz.- ¡…mira que darte la vuelta con otra y luego decírtelo como si nada! Ese…- más insultos.

- Basta ya, Ino.- el tono apagado y suplicante de Sakura la hizo callar.

Ambas la miramos, se dedicaba a jugar distraídamente con la cuchara del postre que no había tocado.

Era doloroso verla así, a pesar de haberme enterado antes de Ino yo aúno no cabía en mi asombro. ¿Cómo puede la persona que, se supone, te ama engañarte así? Sólo imaginarme lo que Sakura sufría, me mareaba.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Ino con cautela.

- No lo sé.- confesó con pesar.

- Escucha.- Ino se inclinó sobre la mesa. Nosotras la imitamos.- Quiero que nos cuentes bien que te dijo.- yo la miré asustada, cuando Sakura había intentado hacerlo se desató un llanto que fue difícil de calmar.- Es necesario saber que fue exactamente lo que te dijo.

- ¿Para qué? – Sakura preguntó con voz temblorosa, bajando la cabeza. Pronto comenzó a hipar a causa de sollozos ahogados.

- Perdóname, pero no pienso dejar que mi amiga ande llorando por los rincones.-Ino replicó con indignación entornando sus ojos celestes.- Déjanos intentarlo, ¿va? – su semblante se había ablandando y en un descuido notamos la tristeza que ella también sentía debajo de su ira.

Sakura nos miró alternativamente y yo sólo fui capaz de asentir, en ese momento me di cuenta de la humedad de mis ojos.

A diferencia de Ino, yo no sabía encontrar las palabras indicadas en el momento justo, era incapaz de hacer algo útil, estando siempre al margen.

- Bien.- Sakura miró nerviosa sus manos, y yo le tendí la mía arriba de la mesa.

Ella sonrió levemente y colocó su mano en mi palma abierta, arriba de ella Ino colocó la suya, quedando la mano de Sakura en el medio. Ambas le dimos un apretón para infundirle fuerzas.- Sasuke.- pronunció su nombre con dificultad.- me contó sobre la fiesta que dio su hermano, eran puros chicos universitarios, me dijo que bebió más de la cuenta.- Ino alzó una ceja y creo que yo hice lo mismo, costaba creer que Sasuke-kun perdiera el control.- Entonces… conoció a una chica, ella también estaba pasada de copas… y…

- ¡¿Se acostó con ella?! – Ino saltó de su asiento, y Sakura y yo miramos con terror como volvíamos a ser el centro de atención.

Pagamos rápido la cuenta y caminamos hacia la parada de autobús, cuando llegamos yo aún sentía a mi rostro arder de la pena.

- Otro bar al que no podemos volver.- dijo Sakura mirando con reproche a Ino.

- Ya dije que lo siento.- se defendió nuestra rubia compañera.

Esperamos en silencio la llegada del transporte, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos.

Yo luchaba internamente por no apartar mis ideas de lo que le sucedía a Sakura, pero siembre en algún recoveco de mi mente aparecía el rostro Amegumo Neji.

El autobús no tardó en llegar, estaba casi vacío y me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido.

Nos ubicamos en los últimos lugares, Sakura y yo nos sentamos juntas e Ino se sentó adelante nuestro, pero en cuanto el autobús se puso en marcha se giró hacía nosotras.

Instando a Sakura a seguir con su relato.

- No se acostó con ella.- aclaró Sakura antes de seguir.- Pero si se lío con ella ¡Cuando le pregunté su nombre me dijo que no lo sabía! – exclamó y vimos unas peligrosas lágrimas que afloraban en sus ojos, rápidamente ella las limpió violentamente con el dorso de su uniforme.- Sólo dijo «Te lo cuento para que no te vengan a meter cizaña » y ya.

Ino apretó los puños y yo saque un pañuelo para el nuevo llanto de Sakura.

Quedamos calladas por un buen rato y yo me aventure a decir lo todas temíamos preguntar pero al mismo tiempo queríamos saber.

- ¿Le perdonarás? – las dos me miraron y yo me arrepentí. Me sentí como una tonta.

- No puedo.- contestó Sakura para mi sorpresa y luego sonrió tristemente.- Él nunca me ha pedido perdón.

_-×-×-_×_-_

**_Neji's POV_**

_Soy un estúpido_

Durante los años cursando ésta carrera, nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de que un Hyuga pudiera ser alumno mío y ahora que sucede no puedo hacer más que enfurecerme conmigo mismo.

No veía porqué me inquietaba tanto tener que ver a esa chiquilla todos los días en el instituto. Después de todo no había manera de que supiera quien soy, porque para la familia Hyuga yo simplemente no existía.

Pero, aún así, el ardor que me invadió al escuchar su voz y la extraña agitación que se ubicaba en mi estómago con la idea de volverla a ver al siguiente día no podía ser nada bueno.

Eso era peligroso.

Deje los apuntes que leía sin leer en la mesa y comencé a masajearme la sien.

¿Por qué no podía actuar como si ella fuera una estudiante más y ya?

Y una voz en mi cabeza sólo podía darme una réplica que no me tranquilizaba en nada:

_« Le prestaste atención incluso antes de saber quien era »_

Si algún día mi conciencia se materializa, no dudaré en darle una paliza.

Recliné mi silla y comencé a hacer girar el bolígrafo que tenía en mis manos buscando una solución a esta odiosa y deliciosa sensación, porque, de lo contrario, me sería muy difícil seguir ignorando su presencia en clases, tal y como lo hice aquel día luego de nuestro primer contacto visual.

- ¡Oh, vamos Tenten! ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? – mi compañera había entrado a la sala de profesores seguida de Lee.

- Ya te dije que no estoy molesta, ¿Uh? Sigues aquí Neji.- Tenten enarcó una ceja ante lo evidente.

- Si.- contesté simplemente y mire mi reloj de muñeca, era bastante tarde.- ¿Se les olvidó algo? – Era lo más probable, esos dos eran igual de distraídos.

- ¡Cierto! – Lee se llevó la mano a la frente y se dirigió al baño de hombres.- ¡Gai-sensei podría haber llamado y yo me deje aquí el celular!

- ¿Estás seguro que Gai-sensei es quien te llamaría? – preguntó Tenten con ironía pero Lee no la escuchó.

- Si se lo dices todo será más fácil.- comenté hamacándome en la silla.

En un parpadeó Tenten posó sus ojos marrones en mí con el sonrojo naciente en sus mejillas.

- No sé de que me hablas.- se hizo la desentendida una vez que recuperó el habla ¿Creía que no lo sabía? No sé porqué clase de idiota me toma, el único que no se daba cuenta era Lee.

- Como quieras.- le concedí, no era de mi agrado inmiscuirme en los asuntos de otros, menos cuando éstos era amorosos.

De repente el dulce rostro de Hyuga Hinata pasó por mi mente como una brillante e inalcanzable estrella fugaz.

- Ha sido una sorpresa encontrar a una Hyuga en nuestra clase.- dijo distraídamente devolviéndome a la tierra.- ¿Qué harás?

- ¿Tengo que hacer algo? – no pude evitar sonar frío pero su preocupación innecesaria me irritaba.

- Por cierto, Tenten.- Lee nos interrumpió con su regreso.- ¿Qué le ha sucedía a Sakura-san? – a pesar de las buenas intenciones de sus palabras, Lee se acababa de condenar.

Eso era mucho mejor a tener que aguantar las suspicaces preguntas de Tenten.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – inquirió mordazmente, cosa que nuestro intuitivo amigo no notó.

- Porqué me interesan mis alumnos ¡Quiero animar la llama de su juventud! – contestó con determinación pero la mirada que le regaló Tenten hizo que retrocediera y se encogiera.- Sólo quería saber…

- No te lo diré.- le cortó dispuesta a marcharse.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Espera! ¿Te has vuelto a enfadar Tenten?

Seguí escuchando sus gritos hasta que abandonaron el edificio. Yo debía hacer lo mismo.

_-×-×-_×_-_

**_Hinata's POV_**

Luego de que la sirvienta me abriera la puerta, me dispuse a ir a mi alcoba pero al pie de las escaleras me encontré a mi pequeña hermana Hanabi cruzada de brazos.

- Has tenido suerte de que nuestro padre no esté en casa.- su voz me reprendió.- Nee-san, ¿Dónde estabas? Sueles llegar incluso antes que yo.

Yo la miré arrepentida, me llenaba de culpa preocuparla ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor era?

- Lo siento Imôto-chan, se me escapó el tiempo tomando algo con unas compañeras. – me excusé, aquella situación era extraña.

Su expresión se suavizó y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios.

Una vez que me hubiera dado una ducha caliente y me pusiera ropa cómoda, me dirigí a la habitación de Hanabi.

- Pasa.- su vaga voz se escuchó cuando di los primeros golpes a su puerta.

Ella estaba acostada leyendo una revista, pero cuando me senté al borde de su cama se incorporó prestando completa atención a lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Padre tuvo un viaje de negocios? – pregunté tratando de sonar natural.

Hanabi se encogió en hombros.- Sólo dijo que no dormiría en casa hoy ¿Por? – de repente se vio interesada.

- Esto…por nada, bueno…uhm.- jugué con mis dedos índices como era mi costumbre, estaba nerviosa y sabía que mis balbuceos no iban a ayudarme como mentirle tampoco, así que decidí contarle lo que tramaba.- Necesito sacar algo de su cuarto.

Hanabi abrió un poco los ojos ante mi respuesta, confíe en que no costaría mucho despertar su vena traviesa.

- Sabes que no se nos está permitido entrar.- me recordó automáticamente, como un robot.- De cualquier forma ¿Qué es ése algo?

- En realidad no estoy segura de que esté allí.- ella arqueó una ceja esperando a que me explicara mejor.- Necesito encontrar una foto y… el único lugar donde creo que puede estar es en el cuarto de padre, uhm.

- ¿Una foto? ¿De quién o qué? ¿Y para qué?– ya la había convencido, pero no estaba segura de poder dar respuesta a todas sus curiosas preguntas.

- De nuestro padre cuando era joven.- me apresuré a contestar.- ¿Me ayudarás? – Hanabi notó mi evasiva con respecto a la última pregunta pero lo dejó pasar.

- Podríamos meternos en una grande si nos descubren.- meditó en voz alta y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa infantil.- Al diablo, hagámoslo.

Cuando las luces se apagaron y la casa durmió, ambas nos encontramos frente a la alcoba de mi padre, tal y como lo habíamos acordado.

Entrar de nuevo a aquella habitación me trajo nostalgia, todo seguía tal y como lo recordaba, las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarrillo pastel haciendo juego con las cortinas, la cama de aspecto medieval estaba en el centro y el gran armario de roble con ese toque antiguo que tenían todos los muebles, estaba contra la pared. Ése era nuestro objetivo.

Imôto-chan ya se había adelantado y revisaba los cajones del armario, yo abrí las puertas y busqué debajo de las ropas que colgaban en sus perchas.

Comenzaba a entrar en pánico, no quería que castigaran a Hanabi si algún sirviente nos descubría.

De pronto, encontré una caja de madera rectangular.

- ¿Crees que están ahí dentro? – Hanabi examinaba la caja por encima de mi hombro.- Uh, oh…

- ¿Qué pasa? – miré preocupada la caja y noté el porqué de su expresión. Sólo podía abrirse con llave.

Ambas nos sentamos en el suelo recostando nuestras espaldas contra la cama. Decepcionadas.

- ¿Y ahora? – Hanabi se levantó buscando algo en la habitación, parecía estar incómoda.

La entendía, ella casi no tuvo oportunidad de pisar ese lugar y no poseía tantos recuerdos como yo con nuestra madre. Los más sólidos eran las noches en que se iba la electricidad, como la mayoría de los niños le temía a la oscuridad (y aún lo sigo haciendo).Venía a su cuarto y dormía con ella, pero el destino quiso llevársela en un accidente impidiéndonos formar nuevos recuerdos.

- Nee-san, ven.- la voz de mi hermana me llamó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me levanté y caminé hacia ella que estaba frente al tocador de nuestra madre, aún estaban ahí sus perfumes y joyeros. Precisamente, Hanabi tenía un joyero en sus manos, al acercarme más pude ver un único elemento ocupándolo. Una llave.

De inmediato nos marchamos hacia mi habitación con el cofre y la llave.

Hanabi sonreía ansiosa a que abriera el cofre, mientras yo sentía tales nervios que mis manos temblaron dificultándome la labor, luego de una breve pelea salí victoriosa.

La caja estaba llena de cartas, postales y ¡Álbumes de fotos!

Le dije a mi hermana que debíamos respetar la privacidad de las cartas, así que nos concentramos en encontrar una foto de nuestro padre o de tío Hizashi de jóvenes.

_-×-×-_×_-_

**_Neji's POV_**

Al día siguiente aquella, ahora familiar, sensación que revolvía mi interior continuaba y sólo cuando vi a Hyuga Hinata fue apaciguada, me sentía aliviado cuando eso debería significar todo lo contrario, pero seguramente ya tendría tiempo de preocuparme por ello. Cuando volviera a estar lejos de ella.

En las espontáneas miradas que le di, pude notar cierta ansiedad en sus facciones, como si quisiera decirme algo.

Lo reconozco, me estaba volviendo paranoico.

Traté de centrar todos mis pensamientos en los ejercicios que escribía en el pizarrón, nada como los números y la lógica para distraerme.

- ¿Qué es esto, Hinata? – distinguí la voz de Inuzuka en el pequeño bullicio de la clase.

- ¡Ki-Kiba-kun! No… no mires, ¡devuélvemelo, por favor! - su vocecita hizo que me girara mecánicamente.

Ella e Inuzuka estaban parados, él parecía divertido intentando leer un papel mientras que Hyuga Hinata se ponía en puntillas de pie para poder alcanzar aquella hoja con desespero.

Ambos estaban cerca. Muy cerca.

Una ola de ira se apodero de mí. Ellos estaban jugando a las notitas mientras deberían estar atentos a mi clase.

Me asusté de mi mismo al comprender que lo verdaderamente me molestaba era que Hyuga Hinata prestara atención al crío ése y no a mí.

Sintiendo un inexplicable rencor a Inuzuka, caminé hacia ellos con el objetivo de acabar con su jueguito.

Hyuga Hinata estaba de espaldas, prácticamente apoyada sobre el pecho de Inuzuka, así que no pudo ver que me acercaba. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando las risas de su compañero cesaron congelando su expresión, Hyuga Hinata se giró lentamente hacia mi con el pánico grabado en sus níveos ojos.

- Yo…yo – la tímida voz que salió de sus sonrosados labios ablandó un poco mi irritación, pero no lo suficiente.

De un rápido movimiento saqué el dichoso papel de la mano de Inuzuka.

Abrí los pliegues que doblaban a la hoja y me quede petrificado al ver de que se trataba.

Estuve quieto como una estatua contemplando la fotografía que tenía en mis manos, era bastante antigua y sus dos protagonistas eran idénticos a mí.

* * *

Opinen! ¿Qué debería hacer Sakura? hum!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!


End file.
